


Meet 'n' greet

by VNVdarkangel



Series: Scenes we didn't see [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Nico has a meet 'n' greet event in Akiba. Maki doesn't want to go as not to endanger Nico's career





	Meet 'n' greet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Handle a Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871) by [Ryqoshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay). 

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki
> 
> Time Frame: During Maki's second year of collegeLa Nico has graduated and is working full-time as an Idol. Their relationship is being kept secret.

"You should come!", Nico said as she was finishing making breakfast, her body hugged from behind.

"I'm busy. I told you", the head resting on Nico’s shoulder replied.

"But the event is going on way past that. And it's not far. Don't you want to see your amazing girlfriend Nico when she's the no 1 idol in the universe?"

"Idiot"

"You love it"

"Maybe", Maki giggled.

Nico wiggled out of Maki's embrace and started to serve up breakfast.

"Please? For Nico?"

"Fine...", Maki replied with an air of exasperation, "... I can't promise anything, it depends how long she wants to talk to me."

"She is a fan, I could ask her to let you go early." Nico thought aloud.

"Don't you dare! She's already given us much leeway when you stay over unplanned."

"Not my fault you can't handle your drink."

"I won't even answer that!"

"Fine! Then... let's eat!"

As if to confirm Maki's stomach gave a loud growl.

They exchanged looks, sniggered and sat down to eat.

* * *

"And with that last piece of business... we're done! Thank you all for coming. Oh, Nishikino-san, could you stay a few moments please?"

As the rest of the dorm residents filtered out of the meeting room, Maki stood up and walk over to the RA.

"Did you need me for something?"

"Ah Nishikino-san... Yazawa-san is having a meet'n'greet today isn't she?"

"Nico-chan? Well, yes. She talked about it this morning."

"Excellent. Would you mind accompanying me then?"

"Wait.. what? But I'm not going."

"You're not? You don't want to see her?", the RA said surprised.

"Of course I do”, Maki protested, “but...”, she softened, ”you know... we can't be official... I don't want to ruin her career."

The RA crooked her head and looked at Maki.

“You really care about preserving her dream, do you?”

“I…”, Maki felt herself blushing, “I want her to be happy. Even if it means I can’t be.. be with her all the time.” She looked down onto the floor.

The RA looked at Maki, then reached out and held on to her arm.

“Let’s go. I’m certain she’ll be happy to see you. “, she said in a soft voice.

“But I can’t, what if….”

“Besides, you’re µ’s. It is only natural for you to support each other. That’s all they will think.”, she paused, looking at Maki.  
“It will be ok.”

Maki knew that these situations, where they had to deny their relationship hurt, but she would at least be able to see Nico. She decided.

“Ok. I’ll go get changed.”

* * *

Akihabara; Electric Town; Akiba.  
A part of Tokyo that breathes all things new and otaku. A haven for cosplayers, maid cafés, specialty shops and, most importantly to Nico, all things Idol.

For the raven-headed, twin pig-tailed girl, this was ground zero. Here you started as an Idol. Here you had your smaller performances, here you built your fanbase and here you thanked them for supporting you.

As Nico looked at the mass of people that were patiently queuing down Kanda-Myojin-dori, she felt a sense of pride.  
All these people were here to meet her, or more precise, Nico-Nii: for a handshake, for a picture and/or an autograph. The Number 1 Idol in the Universe would show her appreciation to her fans.

As she glanced down the queue, she saw a glint of red, a very familiar shade of red. No, it can’t be she thought.

After finishing a pose for a picture with the current person in line she looked over again. She couldn’t see the face, hidden as it was by large sunglasses and a surgical mask, but that body and those clothes. It had to be…

As the queue moved forward and Nico smiled, posed, shook hands and gave each fan some personal time, her mind was racing with the possibility, was it really her?

Nico recognized Maki’s dorm RA as she approached.

“So wonderful to see you again, Nico-Nii has a special something for you, but who is your shy friend?”

Nico waved for the redhead to be admitted as well.

Getting an unexpected slight push, Miki lost her footing and stumbled, dropping the over-sized glasses to the ground. She turned and flashed her upset eyes at the person that had nudged her forward, who started bowing muttering a, “Please forgive me, it was not my intention to do that”. Maki tried to get her glasses on again, but felt that the it was too late already.

Nico was staring at her, and a murmur started to spread around the queue.

“That’s Maki-sama from µ’s!” “Wow, really?” “Yeah, just look at the hair and those eyes.”

Maki ignored the voices from the queue and approached Nico’s table.

“Hi, Nico-chan. Quite a turnout I must say.”, she said as deadpan as she could muster, twirling a lock of hair.

Nico didn’t miss a beat, despite her total surprise.

“Yes. Nico-Nii has the best of fans. They made Nico-Nii what she is today and I am very grateful to them. But it is because of µ’s and Maki-chan that Nico-Nii can give back to her fans. And for that I thank you!”. Nico smiled her best idol smile.

“Id…”, Maki managed to catch herself.

“Can I get a picture with you both?”, the RA interjected.

“Bwahh?”

“Maki-chan?”

Maki went red again.

“Well… if that is what you want. It’s nothing special to me.”

The RA asked aloud “Who can help me?”

“ME!”, came a shout. Both Maki and Nico looked around, the voice had sounded eerily familiar.

The woman that had volunteered came up to the barrier, her purple hair set in a twin tail and smiled at them.

“Nicocchi, such a wonderful day isn’t it?”

“NOZOMI!?!”, came the cry from the Idols, former and current.

The murmur in the crowd intensified.

“That’s Nozomi-chan. Is all of µ’s here to support Nico-Nii? Or is it a secret reunion?”

The agency guards started to look around for someone to give them instructions, the situation was rapidly going somewhere where they had no idea how to react. The crowd was peaceful, so they stayed at their posts.

The RA handed Nozomi her phone.

“You all set?”, she asked.

“Not a problem. Nicocchi, Maki-chan: get on each side.”

Nico and Maki obeyed, though Maki was a bit more hesitant.

“Now all together: NICO-NICO-NII”

“NICO-NICO-NIIIIII”

*click*

As she retrieved her phone, the RA asked Nozomi:

“Could I get one with you too please?”

“Sure, the picture of you turned out really nice, do send me a copy.”, Nozomi said as she posed with one of her famed tarot cards.

*click*

“Thank you so much!”

“Not at all, it was my pleasure. And thank you for supporting our Nicocchi.”

Passers-by that had heard the commotion came by to look.

“µ’s is here supporting Nico-Nii.”

“µ’s? Really?”

“So cool that Nico-Nii continued. She’s awesome.”

Nico quickly turned to Maki and whispered: “See you later tonight?”

“Mm” Make acknowledged, her mind still in a bit of a turmoil.

Nico quickly turned to the RA.

“Could I ask you to send a copy to Maki-chan, so she can send it to me?”

“Of course. Thank you again.”

Nico spoke a little louder.

"Nico-Nii is always grateful for the support of her fans!”, faced the queue, “Everyone ready? NICO-NICO-NII!”. The crowd mimicked as best they could. Sporadic cheering and laughter erupted in the line.

“Thank you so much! You are all wonderful!”, Nico bowed and the RA and Maki were ushered away so the next in line could meet Nico.

“That was sooo cool!”, the RA chimed, smiling broadly, “She’s so nice!”

“Nico-chan has always been good at handling fans.”, Maki admitted. Me not so much she added to herself.

As they started to walk towards Akiba Station, the RA held out her phone.

“Both Yazawa-san and Toujo-san wanted copies of the picture. Could you send it to them?”

“Sure. I can do that.”

“Excellent. Here!”

Maki’s phone vibrated, indicating a file transfer request. She accepted.

The picture displayed. She and the RA were on each side of Nico, making the Nico-Nico-Nii pose. All in all, it was a good picture. She forwarded it to Nozomi and Nico.

“Done.”

* * *

Nico was very happy. Not only did she have her fans queueing for a timeslot so they’d get to meet the Number 1 Idol in the Universe, but also her beloved Maki had brightened her day by simply coming by. Coerced probably, but still, she had come.  
As she shook hands, posed for pictures and chatted with her fans, she was looking forward to coming home, to a place where they hid away. Where she could show Maki just how much she appreciated her. Where they fit like heavens glove.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little work. I got inspired after reading Coffee Shop AU in How to handle a Nico.
> 
> The last lines are almost verbatim copies of lyrics by the British group 'mesh' and their song 'the place you hide'.
> 
> I almost got everyone back together and made Honoka call for a reunion, but it stole the light from what is Nico's event so I cut it out again.


End file.
